


The Spoils

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dimitri chooses his spoils.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Dimitri wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of one gauntlet-covered hand, smearing it more than anything. He did not smile, though he did laugh. He should have restrained himself, he supposed, but he'd grown too fond of the blood of those who tried to stand in his way. It nourished him in a way he could not describe. It gave him a bit of their power yet scared away their angry ghosts. It was what he wanted and needed... 

And this was war, so he would take his warm, rich and coppery spoils as he saw fit.


End file.
